


we all know it's true, hinata

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Hinata has a type.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Naruto, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	we all know it's true, hinata

“You have a type,” Kiba says, and she groans from where she has her face buried in her hands. “C’mon, Shino. You agree with me, right?”

Hinata peeks through her fingers at her possible savior. Shino considers, the subtle shift of his body language very readable to his teammates and long-time friends. He learns further back against Akamaru and nods. “Yes,” he says, after a moment of contemplation, and Kiba _crows_.

“Told you!” he yells, and Hinata lets out a muffled scream and pitches sideways so her head lands on his thighs. He doesn’t even blink, curling one hand in her hair and gently massaging and scratching, and she starts to melt a little. Relax. Good. “Come on,” he tells her, trying not to laugh. “Is it really so bad?”

“I don’t have a type,” she mumbles, barely audible, and the boys trade glances.

“You do,” Shino says, with the confidence of someone who never admits he’s wrong within Kiba’s earshot. “How can we tell? All your crushes have been loud, confident yet kind, and quite prone to punching.”

“Most are batshit, too,” Kiba interjects, and Shino inclines his head because yes, point. 

“But- That-” Hinata can’t really say anything in the face of their coherent unity, and she sits up, letting Kiba’s hand fall away. “You... could really t-tell I liked Karin before _I_ did?”

“Yeah,” says Kiba.

“Yes,” says Shino.

“Arf,” agrees Akamaru.

Hinata groans, leaning back against the tree, staring up into its leaves as if they hold all the world’s secrets. “If- If I’m so... so obvious...” Her voice drops to a whisper. “Do... Do you think she knows?”

“Nah,” Kiba says, because in some ways Karin is _exactly_ like her cousin in their shared blindness. “Which is why you gotta tell her!”

She had been starting to relax, starting to slump in relief, but Kiba’s words send a new wave of terror through her. “W-What?” she cries. “Why? What if she doesn’t like me back!?”

Shino shakes his head, still unmoving from the very comfortable pillow that is Akamaru. (Kiba relates.) “That should not be a consideration. Why? For nothing bad will happen if she does not.”

“Yup,” Kiba agrees, kicking his legs into a better position aka sprawling them out on top of Shino’s. “And it’s not like you hang out a ton or nothing, so you won’t lose even if she’s awkward about it.”

Hinata stares at them like they’re a pair of crazies, or particularly stupid Academy students. “If she doesn’t like me back,” she says slowly. “I have to change my name and leave Konoha.”

There’s a beat while the other three process that.

“Um, Hinata,” Kiba says, in case she’s forgotten. “You’re a Hyuuga.”

“Exactly!”

Kiba honestly has no idea what to do with this new hot take of insanity - they’re team 8, there’s always something ridiculously insane going on, this is just a new one - and he glances at Shino.

...Who is climbing to his face, body tense. “That is it,” he says, and he disappears in a puff of smoke. Hinata and Kiba blink at the empty space and then at each other. He’s opening his mouth to ask Hinata if she somehow knows what the fuck that’s about when Shino returns, quick as can be. This time, though, there’s a bewildered Karin next to him, her elbow caught in his hand. “Karin, Hinata,” he says. “You both want to kiss each other.”

He shoves Karin towards Hinata but she stumbles over Kiba’s legs and right into Hinata’s lap. Her head lifts and they stare at each other, transfixed aaaand this is their cue!

Shino poofs away, Kiba and Akamaru just a beat behind, and they land on a nearby roof. Kiba snickers. “Priceless. How’d you know Karin liked her, too?”

“How? We went bug collecting three days ago and she told me.”

“Ah, cool.” It takes a second for the full statement to sink in, and when it does Kiba pulls back, affronted. “Wait, are you _cheating_ on your bug collecting buddy?”

Without missing a beat, Shino nods. “Yes. Why? Because Akamaru ate 13 bugs last time we went.”

“Bro. That’s like, illegal.”

Shino frowns at him. “It is not. Do not “bro” me.”

Kiba turns on the - appropriately named - puppy dog eyes. “Bro!”

Shino shoves his boyfriend off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> woo 100th work!!
> 
> anyway happy femslash feb y'all. hope you enjoyed! as always you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** where i take prompts, especially femslash. thanks for reading!
> 
> n yes, that was def a pratfall on karin's part. she totally did that on purpose.


End file.
